Unknown
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Unk P2 Mukuro menggunakan ilusinya untuk memata-matai Byakuran akan tetapi rasa rindu Mukuro terhadap Tsuna membuatnya harus meninggalkan Italia… akankah dia bertemu dengan Tsuna di Jepang? Silakan menikmati    warn d dalam... pair sudah tau kan...
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

KHR punya Amano Akira

Unknown punya Teito a.k.a Minami

Prequel dan squel dari Tanjoubi Omedeto Mukuro san dan Arigato Tsunayoshi kun

Warning… Shonen-ai, Semi AU, OOC, ablay, lebay, humor garing, bila tidak suka tinggal klik back yang telah disediakan oleh sang pembuat aplikasi sehingga kalian tidak perlu membaca sesuatu yang kalian tidak sukai.

* * *

Masih teringat dengan segar kejadian saat itu… bunyi teriakan, hujan deras dan genangan berwarna merah dari seonggok tubuh, ya… tubuh seseorang yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini, Irie Shoichi.

"Mukuro san! Kenapa… kenapa harus Mukuro san! Padahal… aku mempercayaimu tapi mengapa?" teriak Tsunayoshi tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Tubuh seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat sampai saat ini, telah terbujur kaku didepan mata kami.

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku tak percaya apa yang aku lakukan, didepanku terbujur seonggok tubuh berlumuran darah yang sangat aku kenal. Kurasakan air hujan telah membasahi tubuhku sehingga apa yang ada diluar saat ini pasti telah basah oleh air.

Kulihat Tsuna yang berada didepanku sekarang menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Teman yang sangat berarti baginya sekarang telah terkulai lemah tak bernyawa. "Bukan… bukan aku yang telah membunuhnya, mengertilah. Tsunayoshi-kun!" teriakku histeris.

Tsunayoshi menutup telinganya, berharap tidak mendengar apa yang telah kukatakan saat ini. "Tidak… aku tak mau dengar, aku membencimu Mukuro-san!" teriak Tsunayoshi-kun ku sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

Kakiku terasa lemas, aku menyesali perbuatanku, aku hanya bisa jatuh terduduk menyesali hari ini. 'Tidak… ini bukan perbuatanku, ya… hanya satu orang yang dapat memanipulasi kejadian ini… ya, hanya dia' batinku aku segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Hari demi hari terus berjalan tanpa sempat bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi, orang yang sangat kucintai. Apa boleh buat, aku harus mengusut kasus ini secepatnya agar aku bisa menemui Tsunayoshi-kun tanpa beban apa-apa.

Aku terus menanyakan keberadaan seseorang yang menghilang beberapa hari ini, Byakuran Rokudo. Adikku sekaigus orang yang telah mencuri ciuman dariku beberapa kali. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa akulah seme-nya dan tentu saja Tsunayoshi uke-nya? sedangkan dia bukan apa-apa bagi hubungan kami.

"O-ho… jadi kau mencari orang yang bernama Byakuran?" tanya orang bernama Kikyo itu. 'Humm… orang yang aneh, tapi… apa salahnya bertanya padanya?' pikirku. "Ya… apa kau tau dimana dia?" tanyaku padanya.

Orang bernama Kikyo itu memegang dagunya, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir dengan keras. "O-ho… sepertinya Byakuran itu sedang berada di Italia," ujar Kikyo sepertinya setelah selesai berpikir. Italia? Memangnya ngapain si anak sial itu ke Italia? Mau bikin malu keluarga Rokudo lagi? Walau kau adikku tapi kau hanya adik tiri… buat apa dia ke Italia seenaknya saja.

Cih, kenapa tou-san harus menikah dengan ibu si Byakuran itu? Tsunako Millefiore… memang namanya sangat bagus, malah hampir mirip nama Tsuna kalo -ko nya hilang. Chrome yang sakit-sakitan harus diam dirumah, aku agak khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Apa dia dan Tou-san akan baik-baik saja? Yah, mengingat ada Tsunako san… sepertinya mereka tidak akan apa-apa.

Baiklah sudah kuputuskan aku akan pergi ke Italia… dia pasti ada di kediaman Millefiore saat ini. "Aku pasti akan menangkapmu, Byakuran!" ujarku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

* * *

xxxxx

"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu, Byakuran!" ujar Mukuro sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Pemuda berkepala nanas ini telah sampai di Italia dalam sekejap, sebenarnya sudah dua hari dia berada d Italia tapi dia tidak kunjung juga menemukan kediaman Millfiore karena dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui alamatnya.

Dala asumsinya Byakuran lah yang membunuh Irie, tapi… manamungkin adiknya mau membunuh orang yang sangat dicintainya? Aneh!

"Byakuran-sama, ini berkas yang anda minta" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek sambil menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil meninkmati marshmallow kesukaannya, Byakuran.

"Terima kasih, Reo-kun," ujar Byakuran mengambil berkas tersebut dan memulai membacanya diselingi dengan acara memakan marshmallow kesukannya itu sambil tersenyum. Pemuda yang dipanggil Reo tersenyum, "sama-sama Byakuran-sama, saya permisi dulu," ujar Reo pamit dan keluar dari ruangan Byakuran.

Sebelum keluar Reo menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang tidak dapat diartikan. Byakuran sama sekali tidak melihat seringai ang disunggingkan oleh Reo tersebut.

"Huh, Byakuran-sama? Yang benar saja…" ujar Reo yang telah sampai di ruangannya. "Menyebalkan… mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu rasanya bulu kudukku berdiri, haa… Tsunayoshi-kun sedang apa dia sekrang, apa sekarang dia bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya? Kangen…" ujar Reo atau bisa kita sebut sebagai Mukuro.

Mukuro sang ahli illusi, menyamar menjadi Reo, sekertaris Byakuran. Sudah lima bulan dia menyamar menjadi "Reo". Entah apakah Byakuran yang jenius itu bisa tertipu atau sebenarnya dia sudah tau bahwa Reo adalah kakaknya, Mukuro? Yah itu hanya Byakuran lah yang mengetahui.

"Tsunayoshi ku tersayang… abang sangat kangen padamu Tsuna ku…" ujar Mukuro dengan tatapan sedih terpampang diwajahnya. Wajahnya yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela memantul dari kaca yang diterangi oleh sinar bulan purnama saat itu. Bulan yang tampak begitu indah.

"Tsuna… apa kau tahu? Bahwa aku mencintaimu? Pasti kau tak tahu… tentu saja, karena aku tidak bilang padamu saat ini… karena engkau tidak berada disisiku," ujar Mukuro menatap bulan purnama dilangit malam, dalam asumsi Mukuro langitlah yang menyatukan pulau satu dengan pulau lainnya, ya… seperti Tsunayoshi yang menyatukan kami semua para Guardian.

'Apakah sekarang Tsuna bersama si arashi, kaminari dan ame? Apa Tsuna sehat-sehat saja? Semoga saja… aku tidak tenang bila dia kenapa-napa' batin Mukuro mengkhawatirkan Tsunayoshi.

* * *

wwww

Yang benar saja! Mengapa Tsuna bisa kemari? Apa yang di rencanakan si anak sialan itu? Pokoknya aku harus sampai disana sekarang juga, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku terus berjalan dengan santai tapi pikiranku terus saja berlari, mengkhawatirkan kekasih yang telah lama tidak bertemu. Memang sudah setengah tahun berlalu… entah apakah Tsunayoshi masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya atau tidak. Yang penting hanya satu, keselamatan Tsunayoshi.

Setelah sampai diruangan dimana ada Byakuran dan Tsunayoshi didalamnya, aku mengetuk dengan perlahan. Setelah ada suara dari dalam untuk mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam, akhirnya kubuka saja pintu tersebut.

Terlihat wajah-wajah yang kukenal setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, para Guardian tentu saja si Hibari juga ikut, tumben =='. Tak lupa ame, arashi, kaminari dan taiyou pun datang. Dan yang paling ingin kutemui adalah sora-kun, ya Tsunayoshiku tersayang.

Aku sangat kangen padanya, kangen setengah mati. Tapi akhirnya terobati juga rasa kangen ini… walau hanya menatapnya saja. "Byakuran-sama… ini berkas anda, dan…" ucapku pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Tsunayoshi.

"Terima kasih Reo-kun" jawabnya kulihat Byakuran tersenyum, sangat memuakkan. Aku pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga, Byakuran meletakkan berkas tersebut dan sepertinya bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ah, iya hampir lupa… Tsunayoshi-kun… ini Reo-kun, sekertarisku" ujarnya sok akrab, kurang ajar memang sejak kapan kalian saling kenal, huh? Mau tak mau aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatiku saja, perkataan dan sikapku sama sekali bertolak belakang, tentu saja. Sekarang aku sedang menyamar.

"Salam kenal," ujarku seraya menunduk. Tsunayoshi berdiri dari duduknya dan ikut menunduk, sopan seperti biasa.

Setelah acara berkenalan aku berdiri disamping Mukuro, kurasakan hawa menusuk mengarah kepadaku. Seperti biasa, Hibari sangat peka, dia tahu bahwa ini aku. Aku menoleh kepadanya dan menyunggingkan sebuah seringa dan itu berhasil membuatnya menatapku dengan sangat tajam lebih dari tadi.

Pertemuan berlangsung kurang lebih 2 jam, setelah kuamati sepertinya Tsunayoshi telah melupakanku. Dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan keadaanku pada adikku sendiri. Dan satu lagi yang kupahami, sepertinya tsunayoshi-kun telah mendapatkan tambatan hati, ya… Guardian of Cloud… dialah yang telah mendapatkan hati sang langit.

Keakraban mereka… walau sedikit canggung karena sepertinya rasa ketakutan Tsunayoshi pada Hibari belum hilang, aku sangat iri… ingin rasanya aku menjadi Hibari dan dapat memeluk Tsunayoshi. Lupakan! Saat ini aku harus fokus pada Byakuran. Jangan pikirkan yang lain, aku harus menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa Byakuran lah yang membunuh Irie, walau hanya secuil saja.

Aku terus menatap punggung mungil Tsunayoshi hingga menghilang, setelah punggung mungil itu menghilang dari pandanganku, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus menyelesaikan kasus ini lalu setelah itu aku bisa bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

* * *

xxxx

"Hmm… Reo-kun, apa kau tertarik pada Tsuna-kun?" tanya Byakuran tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Reo. Sepertinya dia tau seperti apa tatapan Reo saat ini. "Apa kau tau? Ada seorang pria bodoh yang tergila-gila juga padanya, setelah sahabat Tsuna terbunuh didepan matanya dan melihat snag pembunuh tersebut. Pria itu langsung terpuruk, pria it uterus menerus meyendiri, tdak ingin makan tatapannya kosong. Sepertinya dia terus memutar kejadian yang telah membuatnya trauma… aku yang melihatnya menjadi kasihan, tapi apa boleh buat… hal tersebut telah terjadi," ujar Byakuran menceritakan ceritanya dengan sesingkatnya pada Reo.

Apakah dia sekarang menjadi bodoh? Tidak mengetahui bahwa pemuda disampingnya itulah pria yang ia ceritakan tersebut. "Humm… aku jadi ingin melihat pria bodoh itu…" ujar Reo berjalan meninggalkan Byakuran sendiri.

"Ya… tidak hanya pria bodoh itu saja… tapi aku juga terpuruk dengan perbuatan orang itu," ujar Byakuran seperti bisikan, tidak… lebih pelan dari bisikan, seperti tidak memperbolehkan siapa saja tau apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Reo terus berjalan meninggalkan Byakuran yang sekarang sedang menunduk, sepertinya saat ini lantai lebih menarik dari apapun juga saat ini.

"Irie-kun…" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Ohayou, Reo-kun…" sapa byakuran tersenyum seperti biasa dengan memakan marshmallow kesukaannya seperti biasa pula. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin malam.

"Ohayou, Byakuran-sama… jadwal hari ini…" balas Reo dan memulai pekerjaannya, memberitahu rancangan jadwal untuk hari ini, dari pagi hingga malam.

"Dan hanya ini saja untuk hari ini…" ujar Reo mengakhiri ucapannya, "terima kasih Reo-kun, kau bisa pergi sekarang" ujar Byakuran tersenyum sambil memakan marshmallownya dengan semangat.

Reo menunduk dengan hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan Byakuran sendiri yang duduk di sofa yang menghadap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat kota di pagi hari.

"Entah dimana… mungkin saat ini, Irei sedang tersenyum ditemani Zakuro, Kikyo, Bluebell, Genkishi dan …. Irie… aku ingin bertemu denganmu, walau kau membenciku sekalipun" ujar Byakuran sambil menatap kota dari tempat duduknya. Kota pada pagi hari memang sangat ramai hingga menimbulkan kemacetan dimana-mana.

"Hhhh…" hela Reo sangat amat berat, betapa lelahnya ia. Sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi, betapa tersiksanya hatinya. Entah apakah dia masih mengingat dirinya atau tidak, Mukuro saja sudah lupa-lupa ingat dengan wajah dan suara Tsuna, bagaimana dengan Tsuna sendiri? Apakah dia sekarang sedang bahagia dengan Hibari di Jepang sana?

'Sudah kuduga… memang bukan Byakuran yang membunuh Irie, sepertinya sudah cukup sampai disini saja aku menjadi sekertaris anak sialan itu,' batin Reo memijit-mijit pundaknya yang terasa pegal.

Reo berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya setelah menulis surat pengunduran dirinya. Dia terus berjalan dengan berbagai pikiran menjadi satu dikepalanya, sehingga menimbulkan sakit kepala yang sangat.

Reo mengetuk pintu ruangan Byakuran, setelah mendengar suara balasan dari arah dalam Reo memasuki ruangan tersebut dan setelah masuk ia melihat Byakuran sedang duduk di sofa sambil terus menatap kearah luara dari jendela besar miliknya.

"Ada apa, Reo-kun?" tanya Byakuran pada Reo yang telah memasuki ruangan miliknya.

Reo terus berjalan sehingga dapat melihat Byakuran sekarang, "saya ingin mengundurkan diri… saya di hubungi oleh orang tua saya untuk pulang dan melanjutkan restoran milik mereka," ujar Reo sambil menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada Byakuran.

Byakuran hanya menerimanya dan mengangguk, "baiklah…" ujarnya dengan tenang.

Reo menunduk hormat, "terima kasih selama ini anda sangat baik pada saya hingga memberikan sebuah kamar untuk saya, permisi" ujar Reo berdiri tegap lagi dan berjalan keluar.

"Sama-sama, Reo-kun," ujar Byakuran sebelum Reo menutup pintu ruangan Byakuran, sebelum benar-benar tertutup, Reo menundukkan kepalanya tidak perduli apa Byakuran melihatnya atau tidak.

Sekiranya sudah jauh dari tempat Byakuran, Reo merubah wujudnya menjadi Mukuro wajah aslinya. "Kufufu~ sudah lama tidak melihat wajah ini…" ujarnya seraya memandangi dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan seksama.

"?" kaget Mukuro pada sesuatu yang terdapat pada wajahnya. "OMG! Betapa tampannya aku! XD" ujar Mukuro kegirangat sedangkan sang author hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya yang sangat, umm… aneh dan tiba-tiba?

"Humm… ada apa ini…" ujarnya memeriksa sesuatu dalam long coatnya, untung saja Mukuro membawa long coat miliknya karena di sini sedang musim dingin, tak terasa sudah satu tahun dirinya meninggalkan Jepang. Bagaimana dengan jepang saat ini? Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Chrome? Apakah Tsunako masih bersama Makuro ayahnya?

Memang kangen tapi ini semua demi meluruskan kesalahpahaman maka dia harus mengesampingkan perasaannya. Tapi memang tidak bisa dihilangkan rasa kangen dirinya terhadap Kokuyou, Joshima… Chikusa… M.M… Lanchia… sedang apa mereka sekarang? Apa mereka masih berada di Kokuyou? Atau sudah pindah entah kemana? Atau apakah Kokuyou masih ada?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya… padahal dirinya hanya meninggalkan Jepang selama satu tahun.

Setelah sekiranya dia mendapatkan sesuatu dari kantung miliknya dia mengeluarkannya, betapa terkejutnya dirinya. Syal berwarna ungu bergambar teratai pemberian seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya, tentu saja. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Tsunayoshi…" ujarnya dengan nada pilu, antara kangen dan sedih. "Aku kangen padamu," ujarnya memeluk dan mencium syal tersebut. Bila diibaratkan sesuatu mungkin seperti bunga teratai yang menambang di danau yang kosong. Bila disana tak ada Tsunayoshi, maka tidak ada artinya untuk hidup.

Bila dia melakukan itu, itu artinya sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Tetapi saat ini… pilihan lain itu sedang mendatanginya, bukan keinginan untuk mati, tetapi keinginan untuk bertemu secara hidup, sehat tak kurang suatu apapun.

"Tsunayoshi… aku kangen, I miss you so much, my dear Tsunayoshi," ujar Mukuro terus menciumi syal tersebut.

Begin of Flash Back…

"Dingin…" ujar Mukuro meniupi tangannya agar tidak hangat. Tsuna terus menatap Mukuro yang sepertinya sedang kedinginan itu. Memang udara hari ini sangat dingin, malah mungkin bisa dibawah 0 derajat.

"Mukuro-san… apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mukuro membelalakkan matanya, dia kaget dengan pertanyaan Tsuna yang seharusnya dirinya tau bila seseorang sedang meniupi tangannya sendiri tentu sedang mencari kehangatan. Tetapi Mukuro hanya diam dan mengangukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

Mukuro menyeringai, "memang kalau aku kedinginan, Tsunayoshi-chan mau ngasih apaan?" tanya Mukuro pada Tsuna. Tsuna menunduk malu mendengar pertanyaan Mukuro, "baka! Memangnya kamu mau apaan?" bentak Tsuna malu.

Mukuro tertawa, "tidak… tidak apa-apa, ahahaha… hanya saja kau sangat lucu," ujar Mukuro mencubit pipi Tsuna sehinga sang empu pipi mengaduh kesakitan, "itte… sakit Mukuro-san!" ujar Tsuna mengusap pipinya.

"Uuuhh… Mukuro-san baka, ah… iya hampir lupa, ini…" ujar Tsuna setelah mengingat apa yang telah ia persiapkan untuk kado natal tahun ini. "Ini mungkin terlalu cepat tapi… merry xmas" ujar Tsuna tersenyum sambil mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna ungu bergambar teratai berwarna merah semerah darah.

Mukuro sangat senang dengan hadiah pemberian Tsuna, tapi dia sama sekali tidak membawa apapun untuk dijadikan hadiah. "Umm… ah itu dia," ujar Mukuro menatap sebuah kios didepan sana. "Ini…" ujarnya memberikan sesuatu, sebuah strip hp bergambar singa oranye dan seekor burung hantu bermata _bi-color_ yang mirip dengan mata milik Mukuro.

"Wah… keren…" ujar Tsuna setelah melihat strip pemberian Mukuro. "Bagaimana bisa ini mirip sama Nat-su dan Mukuro-chan," ujar Tsuna kelihatan senang sekali. Mukuro yang melihat Tsuna senang ikut tersenyum, "karena aku sudah lama memesannya tapi katanya baru jadi besok tapi aku menyuruh mereka untuk mempercepatnya. Jadi… ini hadiah pengganti syalnya, maaf kalo kelihatan murahan," ujar Mukuro sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak… ini adalah barang berharga pemberian Mukuro-san," ujar Tsuna tampak sangat tidak… tidak hanya sangat tapi amat sangat senang sekali. "Baiklah kau akan kuberi nama Kurosu," ujar Tsuna sangat senang.

"Tunggu sebentar… Kurosu? Kaya Hibari-san aja ngomong kami korosu kalo lagi terganggu," ujar Tsuna sweatdrop. Mukuro memincingkan matanya, "Hibari humm…" ujar Mukuro merasa sedikit iri pada Hibari yang ternyata terus diperhatikan oleh Tsuna.

"Bagaimana kalo Namu?" ujar Mukuro memikirkan nama lain biar tidak mengingatkan pada Hibari. "Hmm… boleh juga… baiklah, sekarang namamu Namu…" ujar Tsuna tersenyum sambil mencium strip tersebut.

Mukuro ikut tersenyum menatap tingkah laku Tsuna, "oya oya… lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang dingin nih…" ujar Mukuro sambil merangkul lengannya agar lebih hangat. Tsuna tersenyum melihat tingkah Mukuro, sepertinya dia tidak tahan akan dinginnya suhu musim dingin ini.

End of Flash Back…

* * *

Bersambung…

gomen malah saia bikin bersambung ==' males juga kalo ngga d gini'in…


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Part 2**

KHR punya Amano Akira

Unknown punya Teito a.k.a Minami

Prequel dan squel dari Tanjoubi Omedeto Mukuro san dan Arigato Tsunayoshi kun

Warning… Shonen-ai, Semi AU, OOC, ablay, lebay, humor garing, bila tidak suka tinggal klik back yang telah disediakan oleh sang pembuat aplikasi sehingga kalian tidak perlu membaca sesuatu yang kalian tidak sukai.

Sum… Mukuro menggunakan ilusinya untuk memata-matai Byakuran akan tetapi rasa rindu Mukuro terhadap Tsuna membuatnya harus meninggalkan Italia… akankah dia bertemu dengan Tsuna di Jepang? Silakan menikmati ^^

Umur Mukuro dan Tsuna d Unk ini sudah 22 dan 21 d tambah dengan omake d akhir 3 tahun… jadi sudah taukan… sekarang mereka umurnya berapa? Karena d arigato Tsuna-kun, Mukuro umurnya 20 tahun XD kalau lupa... d baca lagiii... terus d repiu ~plakkk~ ngarepp...XD

* * *

"Huh! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari tempat itu… setelah dua tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan Jepang… kangen rasanya, Tsunayoshi-kun…" ujar Mukuro sambil mengepalkan tangannya, baiklah tokoh utama kita kali ini sedang berada di suatu tempat. Ada yang tau?

Tempat Mukuro sekarang berada adalah… tempat yang besar, banyak orang dan berisik. Bandara. Itulah tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Dia sedang menunggu jam terbang pesawatnya yang sebentar lagi akan boarding.

'Haa… seperti apa Jepang sekarang ya? Setelah kutinggal selama 2 tahun, mungkin hanya hal kecil yang berubah… seperti hati Tsunayoshi jadi milik Hibari?' batin Mukuro sedih sendiri memikirkan bagaimana jadinya Tsuna dengan Hibari.

"O-ho… Blue jangan jauh-jauh…" ujar seseorang pria yang sedang memperingatkan seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Mukuro yang sepertinya ingat dengan ciri khas itu menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut panjang tergerai berwarna hijau.

Mukuro membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, disebelah pria berambut hijau ia melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya yang seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam tanah alias telah meninggal. Irie Shoichi.

Ingin ia mendekati Irie, akan tetapi sebuah panggilan untuknya segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut memaksanya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sekarang tokoh utama kita telah duduk dengan rapi di kursinya yang untuk 3 orang didudukinya sendirian. Ya tentu saja… sekarang Mukuro berada di pesawat kelas VIP yang hanya memiliki 3 kursi yang nyaman. Dari mana Mukuro mendapatkan tiketnya? Jangan tanya… kalo maksa bisa tanya di komen (ngarep).

"Tuan… apa anda ingin sesuatu?" tanya salah seorang Pramugari yang berada di depannya. Pramugari centil dengan make up menor membuat Mukuro tidak selera untuk memakan sesuatu. Ingin sekali dia nge-_flame_ tentang make up sang pramugari, tapi… untungnya tata krama tidak terlupakan olehnya walau lama dia tinggal bersama Makuro a.k.a Daemon Spade ayahnya dan melupakan kasih saying seorang ibu selama 10 tahun. Dikarenakan sang ayah yang yah… seperti yang bisa di lihat, tampang mesum keluarga Rokudo memang menurun.

Mukuro tersenyum tulus namun dipaksakan, "tidak, terima kasih…" ujarnya kembali mencoba melakukan sesuatu agar tidak diganggu sang pramugari. Sang Pramugari tersebut girang karena mendapatkan senyuman manis dari sang Kiri kita.

'Menyeramkan… ada juga ya orang yang seperti itu…' batin Mukuro sweatdrop. Setelah beberapa menit sweatdrop ia berbengongan lagi. Sesekali dia melihat kedepan setelahnya ia melihat kebawah, seperti itu untuk beberapa kali.

Setelah akhirnya keinginan Mukuro untuk pergi ke toilet muncul, tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat akan mendarat dan menuntut semua penumpang untuk duduk kembali kekursi masing-masing. Dan hal tersebut mendapat nyanyian merdu dari Mukuro.

Akhirnya pesawat mendarat dengan mulus, para pramugari menuntun para penumpang untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan memasuki sebuah lorong. Lorong panjang yang menghubungkan pintu depan pesawat dengan ruang tunggu.

Mukuro, sang tokoh utama sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana kopernya akan keluar. Dia diam menunggu, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya sang koper berwarna ungu keluar dengan segera ia ambil. Beberapa detik setelah kopernya muncul, ia melihat koper berwarna oranye yang sangat familiar di matanya.

'Dimana aku pernah lihat ya?' batin Mukuro berpikir, KRUYUK~ 'sepertinya perutku perlu diisi, makan dulu saja deh' batin Mukuro yang membatalkan acara berpikirnya dikarenakan cacing diperutnya telah bernyanyi dengan sangat indah hingga terdengar sampai luar.

* * *

=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Kenyaaanggg… sudah lama nggak makan, makanan Jepang. Kangennn…" ujar Mukuro berisik sendiri. "Tidak kusangka di bandara ada sushi sama okonomiyaki juga…" ujarnya tambah berisik dan diperhatikan sekitar.

Mukuro berjalan dengan sangat riangnya, seperti anak kecil yang mau dibelikan permen oleh orangtuanya. "UWOOOO! Sudah lama tidak melihat tulisan Jepang! Kangennya! XD" teriaknya dengan sangat amat keras.

"Ck, berisik. Seperti anak kecil saja, teriak-teriak," ujar orang yang tidak jauh dari tempat Mukuro berada.

"Ahahaha… sepertinya, dia juga habis dari Italia" ujar orang yang berada di sebelah orang sebelumnya.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau tau? Kenal saja tidak… rasanya tadi aku nga ngeliat dia deh," ujar salah seorang diantara mereka.

Orang sebelumnya menatap temannya yang tadi berbicara, "ahahaha… memang kita nggak ketemu dipesawat, tapi label di kopernya itu tanda dia habis naik pesawat yang sama dengan kita walau kelasnya berbeda," jawabnya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?' batin seseorang diantara mereka sweatdrop.

"Ahahaha… karena dari jarak ini labelnya kelihatan kok, tuh lihat" ujarnya menunjuk pada koper yang dibawa Mukuro. Tapi yang ditunjuk malah menyipitkan mata dan menggelang, "nggak kelihatan tuh…" ujarnya.

"Coba Tsuna… apa kau melihatnya?" tanyanya pada Tsuna. Ya, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tapi Tsuna pun ikut menggeleng, "nggak keliahatan apapun Yamamoto," ujar Tsuna menatap Yamamoto.

"Eh? Hei, Kid… coba kau lihat juga…" ujarnya seraya menarik orang yang dipanggilnya Kid, tentu saja Reborn. Reborn menurut dengan apa yang disuruh Yamamoto, ia melihat sekilas dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto, bahwa orang tersebut memiliki label yang sama akan tetapi ada sedikit yang berbeda. Yaitu… kelas yang mereka ambil.

"Reborn-san, apa benar?" tanya Gokudera memastikan, Reborn terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Gokudera agaknya sedikit kesal dengan penglihatan Yamamoto yang sangat tajam itu.

Balik lagi ke tokoh utama, Mukuro berjalan dengan santai menuju luar bandara. Dia berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa takdir akan mempermainkannya, dan akhirnya dia dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah lama tidak bertemu.

Harum bunga Sakura dan angin sepoy yang nyaman, menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan antara kedua pemuda yang saling mengasihi. Mata Mukuro terbelalak, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Tsuna… Tsunayoshi?" ujar Mukuro sesaat setelah dirinya sampai ditanah kelahirannya, Jepang.

Orang yang dipanggil Mukuro menoleh kearahnya, Tsuna yang di panggil kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu. Walau Mukuro tau jika Tsuna pergi ke Italia, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Tsuna pun pulang dihari yang sama dengan Mukuro.

Mukuro berjalan mendekati Tsuna, mereka diam selama 2 jam ~tsuna: author-san… perasaan di fic yg atunya ada adegan ini juga, kan udah saya bilang kalo cape' kan?~ euhem… saia ralat (lagi) soalnya ini permintaan khusus dari tsukun… ntar kalo ngga di turutin ntar saia yang sial ~melirik kearah Mukuro dan Hibari yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing~ nah diganti setengah jam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, mereka masih terus berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mu… Tsu… silakan duluan…" ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Tidak Mukuro-san saja yang dulu," ujar Tsuna.

Mukuro mengkerutkan alisnya, "nggak kamu dulu aja."

"Mukuro-san, dulu…" tolak Tsuna.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kamu duluan aja," ujar Mukuro kesal.

Tsuna sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar Mukuro berteriak padanya, "ba… baiklah…" ujar Tsuna yang sedikit takut-takut. "Ano… apa kabar Mukuro san…" ujar Tsuna basa basi. Mukuro hanya diam, memperhatikan apa yang akan dibicarakan Tsuna selanjutnya.

"Hei! Kau! Baka no hentai! Kalo Juudaime bertanya seharusnya kau jawab dong!" ujar Gokudera kesal sambil mencak-mencak tanah. Mukuro melirik sebentar kearah Gokudera dan langsung ditolehkan kembali kearah Tsuna. Gokudera menjadi kesal lagi ingin sekali dia menonjok baka no hentai itu sekali saja setelah itu dia puas, akan tetapi Yamamoto yang mengerti keadaan menahan Gokudera.

Tsuna terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakannya. "Ano… Mukuro-san, itu waktu itu maafkan aku yang asal menuduh Mukuro-san…" ujar Tsuna setelah lama terdiam.

"Apa, maksudmu?" tanya Mukuro yang pura-pura bego.

"Itu… waktu, pembunuhan Irie-kun… seharusnya aku mempercayai Mukuro-san, tapi aku…" ujar Tsuna yang matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti seekor puppy yang mau ditinggal majikannya.

Mukuro terbelalak kaget melihat mata Tsuna yang sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk meledak kapan saja, "oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun… sudahlah itu hanya kenangan buruk, tak perlu dibuka lagi" ujar Mukuro seraya berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna.

Tsuna melihat Mukuro yang ingin meninggalkannya lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu membuat dadanya sakit, suaranya tercekat, tapi hal itu tidak akan menghentikannya untuk terus bersama Mukuro yang sangat disukainya. "Mukuro-san!" teriak Tsuna dengan suara sedikit lirih, terlihat dikedua matanya bulir-bulir air keluar membasahi pipinya.

Mukuro membalikkan badannya melihat Tsuna yang menangis hatinya sangat perih, akan tetapi lebih perih saat Tsuna meninggalkannya dulu, maka ia urungkan untuk mendekati Tsuna dan meninggalkannya lebih jauh.

"Mukuro-san… aku… aku… aku mencintaimu!" teriak Tsuna yang masih terus menangis.

Mukuro berhenti mendadak saat mendengar pernyataan Tsuna, seperti ada pancaran listrik statis yang membuat tubuhnya berhenti mendadak.

Ia berbalik dilihatnya Tsuna yang masih menangis meraung-raung seperti kehilangan benda yang amat ragu akan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang tapi… bukanlah Mukuro bila dia melepaskan 'Tsunayoshi' berharga miliknya.

Mukuro berjalan menuju Tsuna dan memeluknya, "benarkah tak apa bila aku ada disampingmu Tsunayoshi-kun?" ujarnya seraya memeluk Tsuna, Mukuro tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi walaupun Tsuna ingin putus darinya.

Tsuna yang mulai meredakan tangisnya mengangguk, Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tsuna dengan sangat dalam. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Mukuro san," ujar Tsuna dan tersenyum.

Mukuro mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Tsuna mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka sehingga kedua bibir mereka menempel, Mukuro mencium bibir Tsuna dengan sangat lembut. Bibir yang telah lama menghilang dari pikirannya, akhirnya kembali.

"Muku… ro… san…" erang Tsuna yang agak-agaknya sudah kehabisan nafas. Mukuro yang masih dalam sadar melepas Tsuna dan membiarkannya bernafas. "Tsunayoshi-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu selamanya" ujar Mukuro yang lalu tersenyum.

Gokudera telah naik pitam, dia melihat Juudaime-nya yang sangat penting berciuman dengan sang kiri no hentai ini? Betapa kesalnya Gokudera, tapi untung ada sang yakyu baka yang setia dengan tawa khasnya menenangkan Gokudera.

"Ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Mukuro-san" balas Tsuna dengan tersenyum juga, dan akhirnya mereka pun berpelukan (emang teletubies?).

"Hum… lumayanlah, di fic ini aku muncul beberapa kali ngga seperti yg d fic satunya…" ujar Reborn yang santai-santai minum teh dengan author. Author mati bahagia ketemu ama Reborn.

* * *

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Huh… dimana Tsunayoshi-kun ya…" ujar Mukuro celingukan didepan Namida (Namimori daigaku). Mukuro duduk didekat gerbang, lelah rasanya menunggu Tsunayoshi yang dicintainya dari pagi. Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi cintanya yang menggebu-gebu, setelah lama tidak bertemu.

"Wah… ada cowok ganteng… hei~ boleh tau namanya?" tanya salah seorang cewek yang nekat memasuki batas teritori Mukuro, tapi Mukuro hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi maksudnya… walau bibir tersenyum tapi mata tidak tersenyum datar-datar saja.

Satu persatu cewek berdatangan dan mengrumuni Mukuro, Mukuro yang sumpek ditanyai oleh banyak cewek merasa jengkel sendiri dan terus tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Akhirnya Mukuro menemukan sosok yang telah ditunggunya, "oya? Tsunayoshi-kun?" ujarnya memanggil Tsuna yang telah terlihat sosoknya berada tepat dibelakang para cewek rusuh dan tepat berada didepan matanya.

"Mukuro-san?" ujar Tsuna tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. "Ohayou… tsunayoshi-kun," sapa Mukuro masih dikerumuni oleh para pengganggu. Harum bunga sakura yang semerbak dan angin musim semi yang sepoy-sepoy menghempas rambut nanas biru Mukuro.

Mukuro berjalan mendekati Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi… ada yang ingin kukatakan denganmu sebentar, nah… _ladies_ saya mohon pamit dulu…" ujar Mukuro sambil meng-_kiss bye_ cewek-cewek yang mengerubunginya tadi.

Tsuna mengakukan wajahnya, sebal dengan sifat playboy akut Mukuro. Dia berjalan mendahului Mukuro menuju kelasnya, Mukuro yang berada dibelakang Tsuna hanya senyum-senyum gaje. "Oya oya… sudahlama tidak melihat sakura, benar-benar cantik.

Dengan terkejut, Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah atas. Hamparan berwarna pink cerah yang sangat indah yang sanggup membuai semua orang tapi yang anehnya Mukuro sama sekali tidak menatap keatas melainkan lurus pada seseorang.

Wanita berambut pink yang namanya juga sama dengan tanaman yang sedang ditatap Tsuna saat ini. Tsuna yang sudah kesal bukan kepalang menggetok Mukuro dengan sangat sadisnya. "Ittai! Sakit Tsunayoshi-kun," ujar Mukuro mengelus-elus dengan lembut kepalanya yang menjadi korban getok.

"Diam kau Mukuro! Aku kesal denganmu, jangan kejar aku" ujar Tsuna membuang muka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. "Tunggu Tsunayoshi-kun…" teriak Mukuro mengejar Tsuna.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengejarku lagi?" ujar Tsuna dengan gaya HDW mode-nya. Mukuro bergidik mendengar suara Tsuna dan berhenti mengejar Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… aku sudah tau kebenaran tentang kematian Irie Shoichi, jika kau ingin dengar datanglah besok di Kokuyou Land sendiri," ujar Mukuro menghilang bagaikan angin. Sepertinya dari tadi Mukuro menggunakan illusinya untuk sampai kesini.

Tsuna mendongak menatap kelangit biru yang hari ini sangat cerah, lama sekali hingga akhirnya bel berdentang. "Uwaaa… telaaatt!"

* * *

((()))

* * *

Malam harinya Tsuna mengendap-endap dikegelapan malam, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui dirinya. Awalnya ia merasa takut karena harus melewati jalanan pada waktu malam hari, bahkan harus ke Kokuyo Land yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni karena Chikusa dan Ken ditarik ke Vendicare.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu masuk atrium, Tsuna menenggak ludahnya. Tsuna menutup matanya sekilas menenangkan dirinya, setelah tenang ia dengan mantap berjalan masuk. Beberapa tempat membuatnya takut karena gelap, tetapi dia lupakan ketakutannya dan berjalan terus menuju tempat Mukuro berada, lantai atas.

"Oya oya… aku sudah menunggumu, Tsunayoshi" ujar Mukuro yang sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa lusuh yang sudah lama berada disana.

Tsuna dengan pasti memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia ingin sekali mendengar 'kebenaran' yang dikatakan Mukuro tadi. "Nah, Mukuro-san… apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Tsuna yang sudah berada didepan Mukuro. Mukuro tersenyum.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa… bagaimana kalau kita sambut dulu beberapa orang yang mengikutimu diam-diam ini?" ujar Mukuro menunjuk kearah pintu dimana, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Hibari, Dino, Romario, Spanner, dan Kusakabe.

Tsuna melihat arah belakangnya, melihat orang-orang yang telah keluar dari persembunyian mereka. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau berdua saja dengan Juudaime tau!" kesal Gokudera karena saat dibandara dia tidak bisa menghentikan hal mesum yang dilakukan Mukuro pada Tsuna.

"Ahahaha… maa… maa… tenang lah Gokudera," ujar Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera. Gokudera menepis tangan Yamamoto, "bagaimana bisa tenang kalo si hentai ini berada didekat Juudaime?" ujar Gokudera menjelaskan kekesalannya.

Semuanya agaknya sedikit berpikir, dalam hati kecil mereka memang bener kalo Tsuna dibiarkan sendirian mungkin bakalan di raep oleh Mukuro. "Oya oya… kalian sadis juga ya, ngga mungkin kalo aku mau bicara serius dengan Tsuna masa sampai harus me-raep-nya walau ingin sih…" ujar Mukuro sedih di salah kaprahkan.

'Sama aja!' batin mereka sweatdrop mendengar perkataan yang terakhir diucapkan oleh Mukuro.

"Baiklah, sudahlah… mari duduk dulu, akan kuceritakan semuanya…" ujar Mukuro memulai pembicaraannya.

Tsuna menutup mulutnya kaget dengan cerita Mukuro, "nggak mungkin… ternyata…"

Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah mengecewakanmu. "Aku berpura-pura menjadi Reo dan menyelinap di keluarga Millefiore walau sebenarnya keluarga Millefiore juga keluargaku, tapi jika aku menjadi aku (Mukuro) dan tidak menjadi orang lain (Reo) si bocah sial itu tidak akan bersikap alami," ujar Mukuro menjelaskan secara santai.

Tsuna menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan sayu, "jadi… saat itu… Mukuro-san…" ujarnya terpatah-patah, Mukuro mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Tsuna. "Bukan sifatku bila aku menganggap bahwa kejadian itu salahku padahal bukan aku yang melakukanya," ujar Mukuro dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan percakapan ini… jika kau ingin meneruskan ini aku akan pergi," ujar Hibari merasa bosan. Mukuro hanya menatapnya dengan tajam, "terserah… toh, aku tak peduli bila kau ingin tahu atau tidak…" ujar Mukuro menggidikkan bahunya dengan muka meremehkan.

Hibari geram dengan sikap Mukuro, "jadi kau menantangku?" ujar Hibari tertarik dengan tantangan yang dilancarkan oleh Mukuro. Sekali lagi Mukuro memperlihatkan wajah meremehkannya, "bukankah itu kenyataan? Aku tidak memanggilkalian untuk kesini, aku hanya mengundang Tsuna. Jadi kalian hanya tambahan bagiku," ujar Mukuro dengan tampang cuek.

"Apa katamu?" ujar Hibari berjalan cepat dan mencengkram kerah baju Mukuro, "cukup Kyoya… hentikan, lebih baik kita pulang saja… ya?" ujar Dino dengan suara pelan berusaha menenangkan Hibari. Mukuro yang sedang tercengkram kerahnya hanya tersenyum, tak merasa takut dengan tekanan yang diberikan Hibari.

Dalam prinsipnya, hanya orang yang takut dengan tekanan lah seorang penakut maka bila ditekan tekan saja balik orang itu. Dengan sikap yang tenang Mukuro berhasil menekan balik Hibari, dan hal itu membuat Hibari merasakan rasa ketakutan menjalar kerelung tubuhnya. "Sialan kau, Rokudo Mukuro!" teriak Hibari berusaha menonjol Mukuro.

Dalam hati Gokudera dia bersorak senang dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari, walau sedikit kesal juga karena aksi kerennya disaksikan oleh Juudaime.

"Cukup! Hentikan, Hibari… Mukuro!" ujar Tsuna dengan hawa yang menekan dari arahnya, dengan suara HDW mode-nya, Tsuna berhasil menghentikan kegilaan Hibari. "Hibari… lepaskan Mukuro dank au, Mukuro cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," ujarnya dengan suara menekan.

Mukuro menelan ludahnya mendengar suara HDW mode milik Tsuna, dia berkeringat merasakan tekanan Tsuna tapi dia masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Baiklah… karena Tsuna yang menyuruhku, begini pertama dari cara kematian Irie… memang mayat Irie sangat mirip dengan aslinya, tapi bila diperhatikan dengan baik-baik ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan cara kematiannya, yaitu… bila memang Irie berdarah, dimana luka yang diberikan sang pelaku? Bila memang ada darahnya, setelah kuperiksa sama sekali tidak ada luka yang dalam ditubuhnya, hanya luka ringan saja" ujar Mukuro menjelaskan.

"Jadi singkatnya… Irie belum mati dan mayat yang ada ditempat itu saat itu adalah illusi, ilusi dari Torikabuto." Mukuro menyudahi penjelasannya.

Hibari tampak berpikir, yang lain shock hebat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mukuro, "apa benar memang begitu?" tanya Reborn di antara krumunan orang, "apa benar itu illusi? Kalo memang seharusnya dari awal kau sudah tahu dan mengatakannya pada Tsuna kan?" ujar Reborn sangat to the point.

"Huh, pertanyaan bagus Arcobaleno… itu karena illusi Torikabuto tak memiliki celah yang pasti dan sangat susah membedakan antara asli dengan illusinya," ujar Mukuro menjelaskan lagi.

Reborn menutup matanya, jelas dengan apa yang dikatakan Mukuro. "Begitu? Masuk akal," ujar Reborn kembali duduk di kursinya lagi.

Semua yang ada disana tampak berbengong dengan tampang oon. "Yokatta…" ujar Tsuna tersenyum, rasa khawatirnya selama ini sirna sudah, Gokudera yang berada disampingnya menepuk punggung Tsuna. Yamamoto pun tertawa, Spanner yang berada dibelakang Tsuna terus mengulum permen rasa ichigo yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Jadi… sudah lega Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro pada Tsuna yang matanya sudah berkilau oleh air mata yang siap jatuh. Tsunayoshi mengangguk mantap mengisyaratkan kebahagiannya.

Hibari menghelakan nafasnya dengan sangat ringan, dalam satu sibakan dia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti Kusakabe dibelakangnya dan Dino beserta Romario.

Reborn menatap kearah Hibari berjalan dengan ujung matanya, dia lalu memandang kea rah Mukuro dan Tsuna kembali. "Sebaiknya kita pulang juga, Tsuna" ujarnya berdiri dari duduknya.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya mengikuti tindakan Reborn yaitu berdiri dari duduk mereka, "Mukuro-san aku pulang dulu…" ujar Tsuna menatap sebentar wajah Mukuro. Mukuro tersenyum dan mengangguk, "pulanglah…" ujarnya.

"Pulang dan jangan kembali lagi untuk mencariku Tsuna…" ujar Mukuro nyaris berbisik, tak ada yang bisa mendengar bisikan Mukuro karena saat itu mereka sudah berada diluar atrium Kokuyo Land dan menuju gerbang, akses menuju luar Kokuyo Land.

Dengan _Hyper Intuision_ milik Tsuna, dia bisa merasakan Mukuro pergi entah kemana. Dia berasumsi, apakah Mukuro yang dilihatnya kemarin dan hari ini benar-benar Mukuro yang asli ataukah Genkaku? "Mukuro… kenapa kau meninggalkan aku lagi?" ujar tsuna menangis.

"Ju… Juudaime… kenapa anda menangis?" khawatir Gokudera melihat Tsuna yang sedang menangis, Tsuna menggeleng berusaha agar yang lainnya tidak khawatir. "Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa… hanya saja, Mukuro-san… Mukuro-san… MUKURO-SAN~~~!" ujar Tsuna diakhiri dengan teriakan. Suaranya yang sangat pilu mengiris hati orang yang mendengarnya.

"Juudaime… tenanglah… baka no hentai itu tak mungkin meningalkanmu sendiri… masih ada aku dan yakyu baka yang berada disampingmu…" ujar Gokudera berusaha menenangkan Tsuna yang sedang menangis.

'Terus aku nggak dihitung gitu… =='' batin Spanner sambil sweatdrop dibelakang Gokudera. "Tsuna… tenanglah… Mukuro pergi mungkin karena tidak ingin kau terluka, makanya kamu jangan nangis… yang penting kita sudah tau keadaan Shoichi," ujar Spanner mendekati Tsuna dan menepuk pungung Tsuna singkat.

Tsuna menatap kearah Spanner, "ya…" ujarnya mengelap sisa tangisnya dan berjalan menjajari Spanner. "Tapi tunggu sebentar… jangan-jangan Mukuro selama ini terus…" ujar Tsuna terputus, rasa ngeri datang tiba-tiba.

Reborn yang berada dibelakang berjalan disebelah Tsuna, "ya… dia masih di Vendicare selama 10 tahun ini," ujar Reborn berjalan dengan santainya.

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya, "lalu… waktu ulang tahun Mukuro-san… dan waktu kematian Irie-kun… dia…" ujar Tsuna mengingat kembali waktu 10 tahun lalu.

Reborn menatap Tsuna, "seperti yang kau katakan, selama ini dia adalah genkaku yang di buatnya sendiri dengan pikiran yang sangat kuat untuk menemuimu, karena sekarang dia lega sudah melihatmu jadi genkaku itu menghilang," lanjutnya menatap bulan sabit yang indah di langit malam kala itu.

Tsuna menunduk, sedih itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Mengapa 2 tahun yang lalu dia harus membenci dan tidak memercayai Mukuro? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu penderitaan Mukuro saat itu. 'Mukuro-san… aku sagat mencintaimu, akan kutunggu saat kau keluar dari Vindice, tidak peduli berapa tahun, berpuluh tahun pun akan kutunggu.' batin Tsuna bersumpah dalam hatinya.

"Juudaime… tenang saja… aku akan selalu menemanimu," ujar Gokudera menepuk pundak Tsuna pelan. Yamamoto yang berada disebelah Gokudera tersenyum, "jangan lupakan aku…" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Reborn dan Spanner yang berada didepan tersenyum. Tak perlu menggunakan kata-kata, Tsuna sudah tau bahwa Spanner dan Reborn berpendapat sama dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Tsuna memejamkan matanya, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Kebaikan Gokudera, semangat Yamamoto, persahabatan dari Spanner dan kasih sayang orang tua(?) dari Reborn. Semua itu menyatu dan membuat Tsuna menjadi tenang.

"Terima kasih… Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Spanner… Reborn," ujarnya tersenyum, sangat mansi di bawah sinar rembulan yang tampak indah di langit sana. 'Mukuro-san… andai kau bisa mendengarnya, akan selalu kukatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu… selalu.'

* * *

.

* * *

Omake…

3 tahun kemudian…

"Huaah… lelahnya…" ujar Tsuna membasuh bulir-bulir keringat yang berjatuhan di wajahya, "kenapa panas gini sih~~" lanjutnya mengerang kepanasan.

"Jangan manja, dame Tsuna… ini lebih mending daripada di Jepang tau!" ujar Reborn menggetok Tsuna sekuatnya agar tidak malas dalam membersihkan ruangan miliknya, karena sekarang adalah waktunya bersih-bersih di Vongola HQ.

"Juudaime… kami datang membantu…" ujar Gokudera Hayato sang arashi dengan semangat melipat lengan bajunya yang panjang dan mengendurkan dasi hitamnya serta menaruh sembarangan jas yang menurutnya menyusahkan itu.

Tsuna tersenyum, "terima kasih Gokudera-kun…" ujarnya sambil membawa berkas-berkas menuju tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku…" ujar Yamamoto Takeshi sang ame juga melipat lengan bajunya, sepertinya dasi dan jasnya tidak dibawanya, karena sudah menghilang entah dimana.

"Yosh! Kokyugen!" teriak Ryohei Sasagawa sang hare sekaligus kakak teman sekelas Tsuna, yah bajunya sudah tergantikan oleh jaket training miliknya.

"Yamamoto… Onii-san… terima kasih sudah datang membantu…" ujar Tsuna sangat senang dengan kedatangan Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Ryohei.

"Hei kalian… Yakyu baka ama rambut putih… jangan ngalangin jalan!" teriak Gokudera sambil menendang kedua orang guardian lainnya.

Ryohei tak terima, akhirnya perang pun pecah, Yamamoto yang seperti biasa _easygoing_ berusaha melerai mereka dengan kata andalannya, "maa… maa… sudah Gokudera… senpai…" ujarnya.

Tsuna melihat kelakuan ketiga guardiannya dan tertawa, Reborn yang kesal karena mereka sangat ramai langsung saja tanpa tinggal diam dan aba-aba dia menggetok keempat pemuda itu dengan sangat keras, sehingga mereka meringis kesakitan.

"Reborn! Sakit tau! Jahaatt!" teriak Tsuna mengerang kesakitan. Reborn yang melihatnya kesakitan tampak bersalah, ia lalu menghela nafasnya dan mendekati Tsuna. Ia mengelus kepala Tsuna yang tadi digetoknya sangat keras.

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Reborn sambil terus mengelus kepala Tsuna, "cukup… cepat kerjakan pekerjaan kalian yang tertunda!" teriak Reborn menghentikan acara mengusap kepala Tsuna dan langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Barang apa ini?" ujar Yamamoto menemukan sesuatu di balik meja kerja milik Tsuna. Semua orang yang berada disana melihat kearah Yamamoto, Tsuna langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berlari kearah Yamamoto. Langsung disambarnya barang yang ditemukan Yamamoto tadi.

"Janagan! Jangan lihat…" ujar Tsuna malu-malu. Yamamoto menyipitkan matanya, "apa itu?" tanyanya. Sepertinya Yamamoto tertarik dengan barang tersebut, "jangan… nggak boleh," ujarnya histeris karena tiba-tiba saja Yamamoto berlari menyerangnya.

Ryohei yang juga penasaran membantu Yamamoto, sedangkan Gokudera berusaha melindungi Tsuna. Tapi keingin tahuannya untuk melihat barang itu membuatnya harus menyerang Tsuna juga, "maaf Juudaime… tapi saya ingin tahu apa itu…" ujarnya berada didepan Tsuna.

Sekarang Gokudera yang berhasil menangkap tangan Tsuna mengangkatnya keatas, Yamamoto menahan tubuh Tsuna, Ryohei menahan kaki Tsuna. Seperti yang terlihat, pose yang menjelaskan bahwa uke kita, Tsuna seperti mau diraep oleh ketiga guardian kita.

"Gyaaaa… lepaskan Gokudera! Yamamoto! Onii-san!" teriaknya sambil berontak, posisi Tsuna yang sulit dijelaskan kini makin sulit untuk dijelaskan. Perut Tsuna terekspos sangat jelas wajah nangisnya membuatnya seperti benar-benar mau diraep.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei harus menengguk ludah mereka masing-masing, melihat ke hot-an Juudaime mereka saat ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tsuna, huh?" ujar Reborn yang sedari tadi melihat dengan antengnya. "Apa kalian mau ngeraep tuh anak? Kalian masih kecil udah mau berbuat kejahatan… bagaiman didikan jaman sekarang sih…" ujar Reborn sok tua, tentu aja dia kan udah tua asli.

Ketiganya merasa bersalah, mereka melihat kearah Tsuna yang sudah menangis sedari tadi. Setelah melihat Tsuna yang sepertinya merasa terganggu membuat mereka merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan kami Juudaime!" ujar Gokudera bersujut didepan Tsuna sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Tsuna yang merapikan dirinya berjalan mendekati Gokudera yang masih terus membentur-benturkan kepalanya, "hentikan Gokudera…!" ujar Tsuna berusaha menghentikannya.

"Tidak usah minta maaf aku sudah memaafkan mu, jadi… jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri…" ujarnya setelah berhasil menahan Gokudera yang akan membenturkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Gokudera menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, mirip dengan mata puppy yang di buang, Tsuna memang sangat lemah pada mata puppy, siapapun orangnya.

"Terima kasih Juudaime! Saya berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi…" ujar Gokudera kelewat semangat.

"Oya oya… sepertinya aku sudah tak dibutuhkan ya…" ujar seseorang yang bersandar dipintu ruang milik Tsuna. "Sishou… memang sangat tidak berguna…" ujar seorang lagi disebelah orang pertama. "Apa kau bilang! Enak saja… kau yang lebih nggak berguna dasar kodok," ujar pemuda berambut biru dengan gaya nanas yang selalu menjadi tradenya sambil menusukkan trident-nya ketopi kodok pemuda yang satu.

"Sishou… itta kudasai," ujar pemuda bertopi kodok itu dengan wajah datar, seperti sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, hanya merasakan sakit dimulut saja. Mereka berdua adalah, Mukuro Rokudo dan Flan. Mukuro mendengus melihat kearah Flan, wajahnya Nampak sangat sebal.

"Kufufu~ lama tidak berjumpa Tsunayoshi-kun…" ujarnya menatap pmuda didepannya, Tsuna yang sedari tadi menatap Mukuro dengan wajah sangat kaget. Tsuna yang berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah Mukuro yang sebenarnya berlari menuju Mukuro dan memeluknya sangat erat, membuat Mukuro tercekat.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, kau mau membunuhku ya?" ujarnya saat Tsuna masih memeluk Mukuro dengan sangat erat. "Tsunayoshi-kun? Hoi, Tsuna?" panggilnya pada Tsuna yang masih memeluknya dengan sangat sadis.

Tangisan Tsuna meledak ketika itu juga, membuat Mukuro menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan Tsuna untuk memeluknya. Toh… hitung-hitung untuk melepas rasa kangen, benar-benar kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang sangat bagus.

"Benar, kamu Mukuro? Benarkan? Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" ujarnya masih memeluk Mukuro sambil terisak. Mukuro tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsuna, "ya… aku kan selalu bersamamu…" ujarnya.

"Vongola!" teriak Spanner tergesa-gesa. Tsuna langsung melepas pelukannya dari Mukuro, dia menatap Spanner dengan bingung. "Ada apa Spanner?" tanyanya pada Spanner yang berusaha bernafas dengan normal.

"Itu… dia… dia… dia ada disana…" ujar Spanner ngosh-ngoshan. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia sangat amat bingung sekarang. 'Dia? Dia siapa?' batinnya berpikir, Mukuro tersenyum melihat kebingungan Tsuna.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ujarnya ditelinga Tsuna sambil menciumnya pelan, kaget Tsuna sambil terlonjak keelakang akibat sensasi aneh yang diberikan Mukuro. Muka Tsuna sekarang merah padam sambil memegang telinganya yang tadi dicium oleh Mukuro.

"Kau! Baka no hentai! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Juudaime lagi!" teriaknya berusaha untuk membunuh Mukuro dengan melempar barang yang berada disana. Yamamoto yang sangat sigap berusaha menghentikan aksi Gokudera, Ryohei yang berada disampingnya bukannya membantu Yamamoto malah menyemangati aksi Gokudera.

Mukuro tertawa, "coba saja kalau bisa… wahai arashi…" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, yah seperti yang kita tahu sifat Gokudera yang gampang dipanasi ini semakin menjadi setelah melihat dan mendengar ejekan dari Mukuro.

"Awas kau, BAKA NO HENTAI!" teriaknya semakin menjadi-jadi apalagi saat ia melihat Mukuro berjalan sambil menggendong Tsuna dengan bridal style. "MUKURO!" teriaknya menjadi-jadi sambil mengejar Mukuro dan Tsuna.

Flan dengan santai berjalan di samping Mukuro, "sishou… kau membuat masalah lagi… benar-benar menyusahkan," ujarnya dengan santai mendapat 3 bolongan lagi di topi kodoknya dari Mukuro. "Itta kudasai…" ujarnya.

"Kufufu~ kau tidak pantas mengatakan sakit dengan wajah datar seperti itu…" ujar Mukuro yang masih menggendong Tsuna sambil berjalan mengikuti Spanner yang berada didepan mereka. Tsuna hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua orang yang sangat aneh ini. 'Bagaiman mereka bisa berteman kalau hubungan mereka seperti ini, sih…' batinnya makin sweatdrop.

"Sudah sampai… disini Vongola…" ujar Spanner membukakan pintu sebuah ruangan. Didalam ruangan tersebut duduklah dua orang yang sangat dikenal Tsuna bahkan Mukuro. Sang pemuda berambut merah bata berdiri diikuti pemuda berambut putih keunguan. Ya… mereka berdua adalah Irie Shoichi dan Byakuran. Beserta six funeral wreaths milinya yang berjajar dibelakangnya.

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya setelah diturunkan dari gendongan Mukuro, "Irie-kun!" teriaknya berlari mendekati Irie, tapi tiba-tiba Mukuro menahan Tsuna dari belakang. "Hei, anak sial… jauhkan Irie mu dari Tsunayoshi ku," ujar yah lebih tepat perintah Mukuro sambil memeluk Tsuna. "Kau juga Mukuro nii-san, jauhkan Tsuna mu dari Irie-kun ku," ujarnya juga memeluk Irie dari belakang.

'Tsunayoshi ku?'

'Irie-kun ku?'

"Jangan Bercanda Kalian Berdua!" teriak Irie dan Tsuna berbarengan dengan wajah sebal. "Apa salahnya kami berpelukan? Kami kan hanya berteman… dan lagi… kami bukan milik kalian!" akhiri mereka dengan berbarengan pula.

Mukuro dan Byakuran hening seketika saat mendengar teriakan para uke mereka, betapa terkejutnya mereka. Flan yang berada dibelakang Mukuro bertepuk tangan, melihat kehebatan uke _shisou_-nya. "Ganbate… Vongola-san~" ujarnya menyemangati Tsuna dan mendapat hadiah trident dari Mukuro. "Itta kudasai shisou…" ujarnya jongkok sambil memegang topi kodok miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan shisou mu," ujar Mukuro melepas tridentnya dari kepala(?) kodok milik Flan.

"Hooiii! Flan! Dimana kau!" teriak suara yang sangat dikenal baik Flan maupun Mukuro. "Flan!" teriaknya lagi saat ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seluruh orang yang berada disana.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau Flan! Boss memanggil kita… kalau kau tidak ikut nanti si berisik Squalo tambah berisik," ujar sang Prince the Ripper yang biasa di sebut… "Bel senpai? Boss dan kapten? Baiklah kalau begitu… shisou… aku pergi dulu…" ujarnya berpamitan pada Mukuro.

Mukuro hanya mendengus, "pergi dan jangan kemari lagi!" ujarnya berteriak sesaat sebelum Flan benar-benar pergi. Flan hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan shisou-nya.

"Ne~ Irie-kun… apa kabar…" ujar Tsuna basa-basi. Irie tersenyum, "seperti yang kau lihat Tsunayoshi-kun," ujar Irie tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Tsuna menitikkan air mata, air mata kelegaan melihat sahabtnya yang selama beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Irie tersenyum melihat tsuna dan melebarkan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Tsuna memeluknya.

Tsuna berlari dan berpelukan dengan Irie, tangisan Irie pun pecah setelah Tsuna memeluknya. Mereka berpelukan sambil menangis, kedua seme mereka hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya mereka tidak setuju dengan ini tapi melihat mereka berdua menangis, Mukuro dan Byakuran hanya menatap dengan tampang sebal dan sesekali menghela nafas.

"Sudah cukup!" ujar kedua bersaudara itu bersamaan sambil menarik uke mereka masing-masing. Tsuna meronta karena Mukuro menarik kerah bajunya.

"MUKURO no HENTAI! Mati kau sekarang juga!" teriak Gokudera sambil menyerang Mukuro dengan cambio forma miliknya. Dengan sekejap Mukuro mengelaknya masih sambil menarik Tsuna, dia memindahkan Tsuna yang tadi ditariknya menjadi menggendongnya.

Mukuro lalu membuka box weaponnya dan mengeluarkan Mukuro sang burung hantu, dan mengaktifkan cambio forma miliknya. Hantaman dari G's Archery berakhir naas dan membuat separuh ruangan berlubang, menampakan suasana di luar ruangan.

Dengan menggunakan Daemon Spade's Devil Lens miliknya, Mukuro mencari kelemahan Gokudera dan menyerangnya telak. Tidak mau kalah Gokudera sekali lagi menggunakan G's Archery, lagi-lagi tidak mengenai Mukuro akan tetapi mengarah kearah Irie.

Dalam sekejap, Tsuna yang sudah dalam HDW mode melindungi Irie dengan menggunakan Mantello di Vongola Primo. Tsuna melindungi Irie sekaligus dirinya, Gokudera tersentak melihat perbuatannya. Dia menghentikan cambio forma dan sistema C.A.I miliknya dan berlari menuju Tsuna.

"HONTONI GOMEN NASAI JUUDAIME!" teriaknya sambil membungkuk melihat perbuatannya yang sudah kelewat batas ini. Setelah membungkuk Gokudera bersujut, dan seperti biasa apa yang dilakukan oleh Gokudera. Membenturkan kepalanya sekeras-kerasnya dilantai sambil terus meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya, sedikit berat memikirkan kelakuan yang sedikit… tolong diganti, sangat membuatnya bingung. Apa nggak sakit membenturkan kepalanya di lantai? "Sudah Gokudera-kun! Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri!" ujarnya mencoba menahan apa yang akan dilakukan Gokudera habis ini.

"Kufufu~ arashi no baka…" Mukuro mengejek Gokudera dengan gampangnya ejekan itu dianggap sebagai peringatan untuk perang dan terus berlanjut.

* * *

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

Malam….

"Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun?" ujar Mukuro merasakan aura Tsuna dari belakang. Tsuna berjalan mendekati Mukuro, malam yang begitu dingin dan rembulan yang terlihat utuh membuat malam itu sangat indah dan mengesankan.

"Mukuro-san… sedang apa disini?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat caramel itu. Dia terus berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut biru dengan gaya yang khas kepala nanas perlahan dan dengan langkah kecil.

Mukuro tanpa memperhatikan Tsuna mendekatinya dia tersenyum sangat tulus, "hanya memandang keindahan malam, karena… aku sangat menyukai langit, sama suka ku pada dirimu… Tsunayoshi-kun," ujarnya menatap langit malam dengan tulus.

Muka Tsuna memerah, dia mengalihkan wajahnya. Walau Mukuro tidak melihatnya tapi dia tau bahwa sekarang muka Tsuna sudah mirip dengan udang rebus, yang benar saja… rayuan yang sangat gombal seperti itu bisa mengenai hati Tsuna… betapa polosnya dirinya =='.

Agaknya Tsuna masih bisa berpikir jernih dan langsung sweatdrop mendengar rayuan tersebut, "Mukuro-san… belajar dari mana rayuan tersebut…" ujarnya melangkah dengan lemas.

Tanpa melihat tsuna dan terus memunggungi Tsuna Mukuro tertawa, "dari mana ya? Lupa… dan aku tidak tertarik untuk menceritakannya." Mukuro berbalik menatap Tsuna, ditariknya tangan Tsuna sehingga sekarang Tsuna sudah berada didepan Mukuro.

Tsuna menatap mata Mukuro, "Mukuro-san… jangan pernah meninggalkanku!" ujarnya mantap, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Mukuro terkekeh, "oya oya… kapan aku pernah bilang akan meninggalkanmu lagi Sawada Tsunayoshi?" dengan cepat Mukuro menarik tangan Tsuna dan sekarang badan Tsuna berada dipelukan Mukuro. "Tak akan pernah… tak akan pernah kulepaskan badan ini, wajah ini, suara ini, bau ini, keceriaan ini, suara ini dan hatimu pada orang lain… tak akan pernah…" ujarnya lalu meniadakan jarak diantara dirinya.

Tsuna menutup matanya, hembusan nafas Mukuro terasa diwajah Tsuna. Hidung yang saling menempel dan terakhir… bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman lembut dan manis yang pernah Tsuna rasakan, ciuman yang sudah lama hilang sekarang sedang dirasakannya. Bersama orang yang sangat dia cintai. Selamanya…

"Omedetou Tanjoubi… Tsunayoshi-kun…"

* * *

~Owari~

* * *

Ushishishishishi… akhirnya tamat juga nih Unk…. Tak terasa… yah walau hanya dua chap saja sih XD

Oh ya… omong-omong… saia lupa ultahnya Tsukun nih… gomen nasai == sujud2,,,….

Saia juga mohon maaf karena baru sekarang saia nyelesein nih fic gaje ablay… kalau ada yg nungguin maaf ya…. Hehehehe…. Sepertinya tidak ada… (mundung d pojokan…)

Dan lagi… part terakhir malah lebih banyak dari pada yg pertama… gomeeennnnn! Dan sepertinya fic ini akan terus berlanjut atau tidak itu… kita lihat saja XD

Semoga saja berlanjut… soalnya… Muku vs Goku belum selese… terus Tsuna ama Muku belum pacaran yg bener dan belum nikah juga XD ~plakkkk~ d gaplok karena berisik….

Oh… hampir lupa… mohon repiunya… dan… maaf kalo lama… soalnya pembantu… ~d lempar sepatu~ maksud saia… Manami kaga ada entah k mna… dan ngga bantuin saia nyari ideee! Di mana dikau my lil otouto!

Oh ojo lali repiu yoo… tenan loo… ojo lali… ojo lali…. XD

esuatuengan santai menuju luar bandara. N

nar apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto, bahwa orang tersebut


End file.
